


To Tell A Story

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was imagery and it was a release, wasn't it?</p>
<p>A short drabble that I deeply regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tell A Story

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for thIS SHIT

The whole thing had started as imagery. To tell a story for their music.

Tyler knew that his underlying concepts of his lyrics were depressing and sad but they were him and it was his release.

Wasn’t it?

So he used imagery on stage. The words about killing your mind to stay alive sparked a couple of different images; the easiest to show was a gun.

There had been so many times that Tyler would be on stage and turn to where Josh sat, pointing his fingers and lifting them just a little, their sound guy making a gunshot noise through the speakers. Josh would lean down below the drums and stay for a moment before Tyler turned to the audience and pointed his fingers under his chin.

He’d drop to the ground.

But it was imagery and it meant nothing.

He swore it didn’t.

“Josh, what if we used a prop? Like, instead of my fingers,” Tyler asked one time. He didn’t elaborate further. Josh just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

“As long as the venue lets you bring it in, I don’t see why not.”

So Tyler did. He swore over and over that it was only a prop. He wasn’t the type to commit mass murder anyway. Not even close.

During their set he did things as usual, turning to Josh and pointed the gun at him. He used it the same as his fingers, their sound guy doing things as usual before he turned to face the people in front of him.

That time two gunshot sounds went off.

**  
**One was through the speakers and one was real.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always yell at me on kik at spoopydun 
> 
> i dont know where this came from but it is garbage and i chugged a coffee. i taste colors.


End file.
